<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murphy's law by queentheband, situational_irony_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236090">murphy's law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheband/pseuds/queentheband'>queentheband</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13'>situational_irony_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Humor, Multi, Tsukishima is done, and hinata lost it, kageyama and hinata share one braincell, rated T for mild swearing, yamaguchi is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheband/pseuds/queentheband, https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy’s Law states, “Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.”</p><p>Tsukishima agrees, especially when it comes to Hinata and Kageyama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning that's actually the middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the fourth time that you have gone over the same instructions, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki! We just have to make sure it works this time!”</p><p>“I still have no idea why I am doing this.”</p><p>“Because they would work really well together! Not to mention, if they stop arguing so much, maybe you’ll be less annoyed.”</p><p>Tsukishima exhaled heavily through his nostrils, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shuffled forward in line, eyeing the monstrosity of a Ferris wheel with distaste. </p><p>“Try to pay attention to the signs! I mean, you’ll be kind of far behind them, but you can probably still tell!”</p><p>Tsukishima toed at the dirt on the ground. He just knew that the tips of his ears were red, because this was the stupidest scheme he’d ever been roped into. He didn't usually do things like this, opting instead to stay at least 6 feet away from romance, Hinata, and Kageyama at all times. He’d been mostly successful. (Shut up.)</p><p>“Don’t worry, Tsukki. It’ll work out fine. This time, I mean.”</p><p>The line shuffled forward.</p><p>“I hope you know that I have as much trust that this will work as I believe Hinata and Kageyama could get a double digit score on their next exam.”</p><p>The line shuffled forward again. Tsukishima kept his eyes glued to the ground, absolutely not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else in line. In his periphery, he could see Kageyama slam his palm into the back of Hinata’s head. Did Hinata have brain damage from how often that happened? Tsukishima supposed that was too bold of a question to start with. Did Hinata have a brain? Although, maybe Kageyama was equally to blame. </p><p>“How did you get them to go on the Lovers’ Wheel or whatever clusterfuck of a ride this is supposed to be, Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell them it was a romantic thing. Now pay attention, you’re at the front of the line.”</p><p>Tsukishima did not look up, not wanting the Ferris wheel operator to give him some sleazy look, he just wanted to go home goddamnit. </p><p>He slid into a carriage, looking up for the first time, directly into the face of an irritable king. </p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He tried to adopt an unaffected tone, asking, “Where’s Hinata?”</p><p>“Dumbass ate too much funnel cake. Went to take a shit.”</p><p>“So, we’re going on a romantic Ferris wheel ride together. Naturally.”</p><p>Of course this happened. Tsukishima didn’t care. He was calm, he was composed-</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey this is our first fic together. we're gonna try for faster updates. alSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT SEASON 4?! KAGEYAMA IS BEAUTIFUL!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the middle that is actually the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think Hinata and Kageyama would be good together.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded absently. He squinted up at the clock. He only had 15 minutes until Akiteru arrived and he needed Yamaguchi to leave by then. They were the worst combination, and honestly, he could do without the added stress right now. He’d had enough of Hinata’s idiocy in practice and his “tolerance meter” was empty. He could just say ‘Leave now,’ but Yamaguchi stopped listening to him a long time ago. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Tsukishima whipped his neck around, feeling like this conversation was out of a poorly scripted telenovela. </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t you think so too?”</p><p>“I try not to think about those idiots in my free time.”</p><p>“They’re so obvious, Tsukki. The fighting is clearly a cover.”</p><p>Tsukishima stared. “For what?”</p><p>“Love, Tsukki. Love.”</p><p>Tsukishima removed his glasses, squinting again. “Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?”</p><p>“It’s very intricate Tsukki.”</p><p>“Then how would they understand?! They have the combined IQ of a peanut.”</p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head. “No, Tsukki. The language of love is different. Hinata and Kageyama are always together. And, let’s be real, they’re perfect for each other.”</p><p>Tsukishima was now sure this was a telenovela, and he waited for Yamaguchi to announce himself as his long lost brother. When Yamaguchi showed no sign of doing so, Tsukishima questioned, “Okay, why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“So we can get them together!”</p><p>Tsukishima wondered if he could fake a heart attack to get out of this. No, Yamaguchi knew him too well. Maybe a headache? That was probably too mild. In any case, Yamaguchi was giving him the Look™, and that meant trouble. Tsukishima figured his first order of business was getting Yamaguchi to leave. Any dregs of tolerance in him had been used up, and he needed some time alone before his brother showed up. </p><p>“Come on, Tsukki. Do it for love.”</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi. But if it gets you to leave, I will consider it.”</p><p>Yamaguchi cheered, and before Tsukishima could warn him it was only a consideration, Yamaguchi had gathered his things and now stood at his door.</p><p>“Thanks Tsukki! I promise, you will not regret it!”</p><p>“I definitely will. Goodbye.”</p><p>Tsukishima shut the door, and enjoyed approximately one minute of glorious silence. Then, a voice that sounded suspiciously like his older brother shouted from downstairs, “Was that Yamaguchi I just saw outside?”</p><p>Tsukishima turned into his pillow and screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was way faster than we meant by "quick updates", but enjoy. #whenyougrind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>